Unwanted
by JordanGill
Summary: Sakura's life is horrible. A father who is an abusive drunk and a mother who is never home fills her life along with mean classmates who gang up on poor Sakura. Everything changes when she meets Sasuke. Semi depressing and dark. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or whatever else is in here **

**Caution: This story is VERY rough and if you read it, it will cut you. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Sakura Haruno. Get your ass down those stairs right this minute and come here!"

I inwardly groaned and heaved my body up. I was exhausted, hungry, and just wanted to lie in a small ball under my covers and sleep for days. I could never get a break, could I? My cat, Leo, woke me up early in the morning to let him out to use the restroom when his litter box is just a room away. Afterward he wouldn't let me go back to bed. He kept rubbing his whole body against my face and making me sneeze continuously. Every time I quit petting him, he would meow loudly in my ear and knead my leg with his claws.

At school, the teachers had all gotten together and planned to have all the tests and quizzes today just to stress out and kill us students. I had three major tests (Geometry Honors, Biology, and World Geography) and some minor quizzes (Spanish and English Honors). To make everything worse, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I ended up sleeping all through Geometry Honors and Biology, only to wake up with 5 minutes left in class for me to randomly fill in answers. I knew I was screwed in World Geography and Spanish because God be damned if I learned anything in those classes. English Honors was the only class where I knew half of the shit they quizzed us on because I spent my whole lunch period cramming for it.

When I got home I immediately dropped my bag by the door to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was deep asleep for about an hour until my mom got home from grocery shopping and decided to check on my grades online. The past few weeks had been rough on me and my parents are very strict with me getting into a good cheap college because they didn't want me to end up like them. They were high school sweethearts who made some mistakes one night at a party when they were drunk. They both finished high school and a few months later I was born. They couldn't go to college and raise a baby at the same time, so they both got low-paying jobs that paid enough to support the family and pay the bills and mortgage.

Life at home had been good until I started getting bad grades. The teachers and my parents had all wondered why, but I never told them. I blamed it on that I didn't pay attention in class, but the real reason was from being bullied.

My dad was a real estate agent for a small company. After high school he went to realtors' school for a few months and applied for the job. He got the job, made a few sales, and got commission for the sales. He made enough money to stock up the liquor cabinet and earn some respect. My mom was the "town slut" and everybody knew it, especially the people in my class. Mom worked at a strip club to make ends meet with finances. Her exotic pink hair and jaded eyes made it easy for her to be popular with the men. She was good at her job, but it was nothing to be proud of. On the days when she would return home she would put all of her tips in a little money box and locked it back up in a safe. On the nights she didn't return home, dad got to drunk to even remember her being gone after bawling for hours to me about how his wife is just a sex toy to those monsters, and I knew that she went to give someone a "private dance" for an even bigger tip. Nobody ever came right out and told me, but I found out between my own intelligence, my dad's blubbering, and the little whispers and comments made by classmates. But the worst thing is, my dad doesn't even know. After my mom found out that I knew, she made me swear that I won't ever spill the beans to him. Not like that will ever happen, though. When my mom isn't there to stop him, he drinks until he the carpet is covered with vomit and he is passed out on the sofa with the TV blaring.

Kids call me all types of names. Ugly, stupid, idiot, fat, freak, smart-ass, slut, whore, and the names get more and more obscene each time. The girls will gossip about me, sneer and glare at me, and sometimes bump into me on purpose and knock me down. Boys think they will have their way with me just because my mom is a stripper. Anywhere on campus and in class they try to get me to do sexual things with them. The hallways are the worst. Whenever I leave the classroom to use the restroom, there is always one waiting for me it seems. Boys would slam me into lockers and whisper dirty things into my ear. Every time I would run from them. I have no friends to give me comfort or for me to confide it and tell my problems to. I only want to be accepted by them and to fit in.

So, to try and fit in, I played dumb and made my grades lower on purpose. But that was just I the beginning. Our school has an online grade checker and updates our grades every Friday. On the first Friday of the week that I decided to get lower grade, my mom freaked when she saw my grades. She called me down and instantly slapped me hard. My head was still spinning when she got done yelling at me. I was in a daze and promised I would do better and that I was sorry. She sighed and said she was sorry too and that she shouldn't have done that. It was just that I got her so mad at times and she can't control herself. Nothing serious happened that night, so I kept up the act.

School life was looking up a little. I was no longer being called smart-ass, and people stopped telling me to quit showing off. The problem was that my parents didn't approve of my new grades. A few weeks after the big decision and the scene with my mom, my dad looked at my grades with my mom. Mom hadn't told Dad, so when he saw them, he also freaked. I was relaxing on the couch and he came over and slapped me. If I thought my mom's slap hurt, his was worse.

"What the hell is happening? I look at your grades and I find Ds and Fs. Your mom and I send you to a good school so you can get good grades and so you can get into a decent college. You are wasting our money by getting the grades you are. What happened to the straight A daughter of mine?" I was speechless. "Huh? What do you have to say for yourself?"

I tried to look my father right in the eye, but I couldn't. His face was red with anger and he was breathing hard. My voice was shaky, but I managed to spit out, "I-I don't know."

Another slap. "Well until you magically transform back into the daughter I know, we will not be feeding a stranger. There will be no supper tonight. I want you to go up to your room and go to sleep. Your mom and I will think of a punishment for your horrible grades. Got it?"

I nodded and got off the couch. I was in shock. My dad had never hit me before. I had always been a good little daughter who never got in trouble, until now.

As I headed toward the stairs, I saw my dad turn to his wife. He asked her, "Did you know about this?"

My mom stuttered, "W-well, I-I might… Yes, b-but… She-she said that she would fix it."

Another slap rang in the kitchen like a thunderclap. It was silent except for my mother's shocked gasping. "You knew all this time and didn't bother to even tell me, bitch?" My mother pitifully nodded and my dad's hand rose up for another slap. I turned and hurried up the stairs. Work must have been bad today and this must have made it worse. Never had I seen him that mad before. Sure he had gotten mad before, but never to a point where he would hit his daughter, let alone his own wife. My stomach was growling while I got ready for bed. My thoughts were still thinking of what happened while I cried myself to sleep.

The next week of school I had tried my best. My head was reeling and dizzy from lack of food and I couldn't concentrate. I was made fun of the week for my sunken features and bags under my eyes. I studied and studied but I was only halfway through the tests when I felt my eyelids droop and my head nod. I always told myself that resting my eyes for a little couldn't hurt, but always woke up at the ring of the bell, which signaled the end of class. I turned in my half-completed, drooled-on test to teachers who looked at it with disgust in their eyes. I always thought in my mind, _I'm sorry._

They held a parent-teacher conference that Friday to talk about my slipping grades. My teachers were disappointed in me and my parents were ashamed of me, that much I could tell.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, do you know why we are holding a meeting about your daughter today?"

"Yes, because her grades have dropped and I'm guessing you want to know how that can be fixed," my dad said.

"Correct, Mr. Haruno. We have noticed Sakura's grades have drastically slipped and we were wondering what was happening. Is there anything traumatic going on at home? Or is there something happening at school that we don't know about?"

My parents shook their heads and my dad put on a confused look and spoke, "I was actually wondering if you could tell me. Everything is fine at home. This week had been chaos-free, really. Nobody was yelling at all and we had plans for an amusement park trip this weekend. No one was ripping each others head off this week or getting into fights." My father made a convincing chuckle at this, but only the people who lived with him knew he was faking everything. He glanced at my mother and put on a convincing fake smile. He placed his arm over her and rubbed her arm lovingly. "Anything to add, honey?"

My mom's eyes looked startled and scared for a quick moment, but quickly went to a motherly smile. "Sakura seemed very disappointed in herself and told us she is trying everything she can to bring them up. Her father and I have been very patient with her, but now I am wondering what we should do." Their voices droned on and on. When they asked me what the problem was I told them that I didn't pay attention in class anymore and that I promise I would try harder. The teachers started saying, "Well, it is true that she falls asleep in class…" They were digging me out of the hole I buried myself in at school, but only to shove me deeper in the hole that I dug at home.

The meeting finally ended with the promise that my parents would talk to me and try to straighten my out. I was ushered into the car with my parents getting in after me. Silence rang out as my father turned on the engine and just sat there. My heart was pounding and an emotion swept over me. _Fear. _I was actually afraid of my dad and what he would do to me.

He turned around in his seat, eyes full of anger and face red with rage. I cringed back in my seat, fear pulsing through me. His voice was low, but full of malice. "If we ever have to do that again, your punishment will be worse than what will happen at home." And with that he turned back in his seat and drove out of the school. During the drive home, I could scarcely breath. Life was about to be a living hell; that was certain. Long, suspenseful minutes crawled by and my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest when we rolled up our driveway. Dad came to my door and opened it. He said one word sternly, "Out."

My mom was already at the door by the time I got out. That is how we went in, Mom in front, me in the middle, and my dad in the back and who was acting like a prison guard taking a prisoner to her cell. I walked into the kitchen, waiting for the expected beating to come. My dad took his time closing the door and locking it. Tears were threatening to spill by the time he came into the kitchen.

I turned and said, "I'm sor—" _Slap. _My head snapped to the side and the breath went out of me.

"Don't you _dare_ utter a word to me! Do you know how embarrassing that was? First work was horrible this whole week. There have been no sales this week and that means no paycheck. Then I get a call from my wife saying there is a parent-teacher conference tonight regarding your grades and how they are _still _are getting worse. We try our best, we really do. And for you to screw it all up, that breaks my heart. I do not want to see your face until those grades are raised or until I call on you. I had did all I can to help you and you didn't appreciate it. No! You only continued whatever the hell you were doing and messed up even further. Now, get out of my sight!" My father bellowed at me, face red with overexertion.

I was in tears by the time he was done. I blindly scrambled my way up the stairs and fell a few times. I heard my father laugh at my clumsiness and hit my mother and tell her how she should have done better, also. Her shocked gasps rang in my head and haunted my tear-induced sleep. One thought kept repeating itself in my mind, _I'm sorry._

And then we come to the present week. I couldn't stay awake in any of my classes. Sleep makes the hunger go away, even if for a little while. Lunch was the only time of the day that I could eat, and it was mostly spent studying and trying to catch up. It felt like I was going in slow motion, but everything around me was sped up. I didn't understand a word the teachers said and only caught that there were multiple tests and quizzes on Friday. On Thursday I found out that I had a test in Biology, and I stayed up all night trying to catch up. Studying didn't work in my favor, though, because I ended up sleeping all through my classes. By the time I got home, I knew I was screwed. I wanted to get a few hours of shuteye before my mom got home. I fell down on my bed and instantly fell asleep, only to be awoken about an hour later by the slamming of the front door. I heard bags being set down on the counter and the humming of the computer coming on. I knew what was coming, so I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped for the best.

"Sakura Haruno. Get your ass down those stairs right this minute and come here!"

I inwardly groaned and heaved my body up. I stumbled past my door and down the stairs. My mom sat by the computer; her eyes were full of fury. "Hurry the hell up and look at these grades!" On the screen I mostly saw what I was expecting. F, F, F, D, and surprisingly a C on English.

"You know what your father and I expect out of you, right?" I miserably nodded my head. "And you know what these grades are unacceptable. We expect only Bs and As. I don't see _any _of those on here. Is there any excuse for this?" My mom asked me, her voice deadly calm.

I started to say, "W-well, yes. I-I couldn—" My head snapped fast to the right, my mouth went open in surprise, and my eyes went wide.

"No, there should be _no _excuse! Your father told me to take his approach to these situations and I agree. A little pain should put you back in your place." She grabbed me by the back of my neck tightly and pulled me over to the screen. "Look at these grades! I got better grades when I was your age and look at my life now! I have a shitty job with a husband who barely makes any money and I am the laughing stock of the town. And now my daughter is taking a path worse than mine was and probably going to have a job as a prostitute!" She turned me back around to face her and put both of her hands on my shoulders. "Now, do you finally get what Dad and I are saying through your thick skull?"

I said, "I-I have been—" Her hand met my face again and pain thrummed all over my face.

"And you shall not talk back to your mom either! Got it? It is a simple yes ma'am or no ma'am. That should be simple enough for an idiot like you."

"Y-yes ma'am." I said quietly, my face burning with shame and quiet anger. She should know that I _do _try. I _do _give it all I got and I _do _try to do what they expect of me.

"Now go up to your room and don't come down! Your father will be up soon to deal with you." My mom told me and I went obediently, hot tears crawling down my face.

On my way to my room I passed a bathroom. My eyes strayed to the mirror and I choked back my frightened gasp. Bruises were slowly forming around the nape of my neck and on my shoulders, curling out in the shape of a hand. My cheeks were red and swollen and hurt just to look at. But my eyes are what caught most of my attention. They were a deep green and reminded me of slowly rotting green bell peppers. They were filled with unshed tears that contained many emotions. Anger and a hint of hatred for my stupidity, sadness for my worthlessness, confusion for why my parents didn't understand and wouldn't let me explain, and hopelessness for my thoughts that nothing would—could— make this situation better.

I plopped down face first onto my bed and just let everything out. All of my tears came pouring down my face and my pillow muffled my sobs. My body shook with every deep breath I took and I shakily let it out. I shut out my thoughts of what I thought was going to happen and focused on what was going on downstairs.

It sounded like my mom was in the shower, and was starting to get ready for work. She would leave around seven and my dad would be home by seven thirty. It was a quarter after six now and I decided a shower for myself wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I headed into the bathroom and stripped. I avoided any glances in the mirrors and soaked in the comfort of hot water shooting at my body. My salty tears mixed with the water, and I blamed it on the intensity of the hot water. Something shifted in my mind and I resolved to never cry in front of anybody ever again, to never show any weakness or pain. To cut myself off from my own emotions. Emotions just make a person vulnerable to another's attack. Why did I start to get bad grades? Insecurity in my popularity. Why are my parents beating me? Disappointment and anger.

I stepped out of the shower feeling like a changed person. I dried off, got dressed in my pajamas, and headed downstairs. It was about six fifty in the evening and I was feeling a little hungry. The sounds coming from my mom's room sounded like she was doing her hair and makeup, so she wouldn't hear me getting food. Ever since my bad grades started coming home, I was forced to eat less. I don't really mind. The family is running a little low on money and we need to cut back on some things. Dad isn't making as much sales on houses as he used to and money has always been hard to get with Mom's job and her work's cutbacks.

I just got to the bottom of the stairs when I heard footsteps coming from Mom's room and her command sounded in my ears about not coming down. I raced back up the stairs as quietly and as quickly as I could. I dove under the covers on my bed and squeezed my eyes shut. The footsteps started coming up the stairs and my heart thudded in my chest. I tensed up, waiting for her to come in. I had no idea what she wanted, but she was probably just checking that I was still upstairs.

I heard my door squeak open and my heart pounded even louder. I tried to calm my panicked breathing and after what seemed like an hour, my mom hmpfed and went downstairs. Once I heard the front door close and be locked, I let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding. After the sound of a car rolling out of the driveway was gone, I leapt out of bed and went downstairs.

This was my favorite time of the day. I had about thirty minutes to do whatever I wanted and I wouldn't get punished. I took a water bottle and Poptarts out of the fridge. Being cramped in my room all day made me want to eat and walk around at the same time. I started randomly strolling around the house.

I started at the front door and looked at pictures of our family over time that I never took the time to look at before, but I was always cautious of when my dad was getting home so I kept glancing out a window. I saw a picture of my parents on their wedding day. My mother looked beautiful with her hair wavy and my dad looked like he was the luckiest man alive. The next picture was a baby picture of me with a cute forehead and jade eyes that looked like they didn't have a care in the world. My parents were holding me between them and had on huge, proud smiles and their eyes were sparkling with happiness. I smiled and mentally awwed, and looked at the next photo. I was a little older and this looked like it was around the time when my dad was in realtors' school. His face and eyes looked more tired than my mom's, who was still looking for work at that time. The next one was just of my mom and me. I was about five and just graduated pre-K. Friends who I don't know the names of anymore surrounded me. My mom was behind me with her hands on my shoulders. She looked tired from staying up all night for her job the previous night. Next picture was another family picture at the local park in front of a fountain. I was sitting on the steps by my parents' feet and they were standing and halfway hugging. I looked ecstatic, but my parents looked like they shouldered a heavy burden. I remember the night before the picture; they were yelling about strange words called "mortgage" and "loans" that I didn't know back then. Wrinkles framed their faces and an unhealthy shade colored their skins. And it looked like something died in their eyes. There seemed to be no happiness, no joy, or no relaxation in their lives.

The rest of the photos progressively got worse. In each photo, everyone was older and more tired. My eighth birthday at a swimming park, my soccer party, my parents' tenth anniversary, and my eleventh birthday at my favorite restaurant. There was one picture where my mom looked about five or six months pregnant, but the next picture she looked as flat as could be. Flashes of arguments about "Adam" crept into my mind and I put pieces together. It hadn't made sense then and I just pushed it out of my mind, but now I know my mom had a miscarriage, probably caused by my father. I looked at the most recent one; it was taken a month or two ago. I was unhappy, classmates had teased me horribly that day. Mom had come home late that morning from her job and got about an hour of sleep. Dad, who made no sales the few months before, yelled at her for coming home so late. She yelled at him for being so drunk and not bringing in money. I was sitting at the dinner table, eating breakfast, and was trying to calm both of them down.

I wandered back into the kitchen. What happened to us? My thoughts were cut short with the sound of a car rolling into our driveway. This is the part of day I dread most. I raced upstairs, hid my water bottle under my pillow, and threw the trash from my food away. I sat at my puny desk and started my Spanish homework. As the front door opened my breathing had already slowed, but my heart was still racing. Footsteps came up the stairs and I prayed to whatever higher being that was up there that I would make it out of this alive.

My eyes were focused on my homework as my dad knocked lightly on my door and stepped in, but my mind was racing. _Does he know? Mom did you tell him? What is he going to do?_ Thoughts raced around in my head and my breath caught when he asked me, "Sakura, honey, can you look at me please." My head slowly turned up and I look at my dad right in the face. "Yes, dad?" I asked shakily.

"Come here." He said quietly. I do. He puts his hands on my shoulders, not unlike Mom. "How many times do I have to say this? Stop slacking OFF!" With his last word, he shoved me and I hit the wall. His hand came in contact with my jaw and I saw stars. I collapsed on my floor and when my vision came back, my dad was gone. He was probably tired from his failing job and didn't have the energy to take it out on me tonight.

I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow before I was out.

I woke up on the Saturday morning with a quiet house and a pillow wet with my tears. Dad was at a showing and Mom would be returning soon. I headed downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal. While I was in the pantry shuffling around some boxes, I saw a stash of wines and beers. I don't know if they are my mom's or my dad's, though. I shrugged it off and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. My cat jumped up next to me as I surfed the channels, looking for some cartoons. I may be 16, but I'm still a kid at heart at times. Flipping to Tom and Jerry, I relaxed and started eating.

Half an hour later I was finished with my food and was anticipating how Jerry would get away from Tom. I was so into the TV that I barely heard the door open and the voices that floated through. Only when there was loud laughing did I turn to see who interrupted my TV time. My mom was leaning on the doorframe talking to some man. He leaned down to kiss her and she tilted her head up. That man wan not my father. And the thing was this has happened before.

My mother bid him a goodbye and closed the door, looking exhausted. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw me. She gave me a look that said _don't say a word or else._ I wouldn't say anything, but curiosity got the best of me. "Who was that?" I asked. "Just a client. He dropped me off because my car broke." Code words for "He is someone I'm seeing for extra money. Don't tell your dad because we need this money."

I said something along the lines of "oh", put my dishes in the dishwasher, and went upstairs to get ready for the day. These types of days have happened before. Mom gets dropped off by one of her secret boyfriends, Dad finds out and drinks himself too drunk to even remember, and Mom goes off to work while I am stuck cleaning up Dad's puke on a Saturday night. I don't have friends to meet up with, but even a walk is better than cleaning duty.

I pulled on jeans, a comfy t-shirt, and sneakers. With my teeth brushed and face washed, I headed downstairs. My mom was sitting on the couch, petting my cat and watching Real Housewives of Orange County. She loves it, but I never really understood it. Like mother like daughter, she was so focused on the TV that she didn't hear the sounds of a car coming up the driveway or the footsteps to the garage door. From then, everything happened in slow motion.

I turned to my mom and said in a frightened tone, "Dad's here." She looked at me with wide eyes and at the same time, the door clicked open. There was nothing she could do now; Dad would see her either way. She went to the kitchen quickly and started cleaning dishes. I stayed at the stairs, hidden from the kitchen, yet I could see everything that would happen. Dad came in, set his things down, and sat at the island. Curiosity got the best of me again and I stayed, eavesdropping.

It all was fine, they were making small talk like how was each other's day and interesting things that happened at their job, until my dad asked, "Where is your car?" Silence rang in my ears. "It's um, at work. It broke down and I couldn't get it started."

"So how did you get home?" My father was still smiling, but there was a slow burning anger in his eyes. He already knew the answer.

"A friend drove me."

"Mhmm. A friend like one of your girlfriends or a friend like a friend with benefits?" He took a breath, but wouldn't let my mother answer. "I'm going to guess option number two and lets dwell on that. A secret lover? I had some buddies down at the club update me on a certain man who you spent extra _time _with in he back rooms. And I'm guessing you spend time with him here as well?" With each sentence his voice was getting louder and his face more red with anger.

"I have stayed loyal to you all throughout our marriage. I didn't have to, but I did! I had plenty of opportunities to just get up and leave your sorry ass behind. One hot client was practically begging me to have sex with her right there in a stranger's house. As much as I wanted to, I remembered I had morals and a family to come home to. And you just forget all that first chance you get?" He got up rom his chair and stood in front of my mom. "Never see him again," he said, quietly and slowly, but filled with anger and maybe a hint of sadness.

My mom looked away, eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't. He's a regular," she whispered. _Smack._ My dad hit her face with his ring turned around for more of an impact. "Then you can go running to him and not to me. But first, who all knew about this besides half the town, all of my friends and yours, and the whole club? Did _our daughter _know?"

My mom and I gulped at the same time. "I-I don't know," she said. "Sakura!" My dad bellowed, "Get down here right now!" I slowly came out of my hiding spot, knowing what would happen. "Yes, Dad?"

"Did you know that your mother has been seeing another man and coming home with him?" I couldn't lie to him, he would just find out later. I decided not to speak. My silence was practically screaming a yes.

I closed my senses to what happened next. It was like I was on autopilot. I would speak, flinch, and make actions appropriate for the situation; but I would not feel. It was like I receded into my heart. It would leave a mark, but I would only feel the after effects. He started with my mother, beating her until she had a bloody nose and was sobbing and begging him to stop. His attention turned towards me and I noticed that there was stinging, but I didn't exactly feel it. My autopilot self was flinching, but keeping true to my vow of not crying in front of anybody.

"When will you two learn that I run this house? And I don't want you to leave this house to go to work tonight! Say you're sick or something," my dad said, the anger going out of his eyes. Exhaustion took over him and he muttered that he was going to catch a few hours of sleep. Once he was out of sight, my mom shuffled to the kitchen sink and slashed some water on her face. The pink-tinted water caught my attention until it faded back to clear. She then went to the couch, started her show again, and everything seemed normal on the outside. Everything was a mess on the inside.

How could she just shrug everything off? _She's in denial. She doesn't want to believe that her husband beats her and her child. _That, or she's scheming a way to go meet her secret boyfriend at work tonight. I went to my bedroom and grabbed a book. So much for going out today. Dad would have this place on lockdown. I went downstairs and curled up on the window seat in a guest room. I read until I heard voices, and then I tuned in.

"Honey, here sit down. Have a drink. I want to talk to you," Mom said in a sweet tone to her husband. He did and poured himself a small drink. "What?" He asked harshly. She put her hand atop of his and said in the same sweet voice, "I won't go to work tonight if that's what you want. I will stay home, with you." "Good, thank you," he said as he poured himself another drink. I noticed with suspicion that my mom wasn't drinking hers, only pretending to. I've seen this trick before. And my dad falls for it every time.

Mom would spike the wine with heavy vodka, and my dad just gulps it down, not tasting it. The aftereffects were horrendous. Mom would leave and I would be left alone with an angry, drunk, and abusive father. As they talked and my dad got even drunker, a growing sense of dread filled my stomach. This couldn't go on for much longer. Everyone's luck runs out at some point. Drunken laughs come floating in and I see my parents on the couch kissing. _Ugh. _My dad is still drinking and over time he slowly passes out. Mom hurriedly gets off the couch, fixes her clothes and makeup and turns to me. "I will be back around lunch tomorrow. Take care of your father." And that's it. No hesitation as she walks out the front door with her keys.

I start reading my book again, but my eyes just skim over the pages, not registering anything. About an hour later, I heard rustling on the couch. With no doubt it was my dad, I stayed hidden, but I could still see. His face showed confusion, then a flicker of realization, and then unmasked anger. He went to the kitchen and threw the empty wine bottle at the door. He picked up a stool and chucked it at the window, though thankfully it missed. I could see a crazed look in his eyes and spit coming out of his mouth. Angry shouts and indistinct murmurs filled the once quiet house. He grew tired and vomited on the rug. Minutes later he was dry heaving and collapsed in the messy pile.

My job was to clean up. I cleaned up the shards of glass and garbage that was strewn all over the house and righted the furniture. I used several paper towels to clean up the puke and gagged the whole time. I wetted some more paper towels and wipe my father's face until it was clean. I then went upstairs, got ready for bed, and went straight to sleep. I don't enjoy the job, but it brings in money that we need. I would take one for the family any day. They may not be the best parents, but they were mine.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there ^^ Like i said it's my birthday gift to u guys, but if you don't like it I have the receipt around here somewhere. Please reveiw and tell me how it was! should i continue or hang up my computer on a coat rack forever? but be nice:)**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! I was in MAJOR trouble with my parents and couldn't update for a while and then classes started back up and I have just been so busy with keeping up with them. **

Chase dreams stem from feelings of anxiety in your waking life. Flee and flight is an instinctive response to a physical threat in the environment. In such dreams, the scenario often features you being pursued by an attacker, an animal, a monster or an unknown figure, who wants to hurt or possibly kill you. Consequently, you run, you hide or you try to outwit your pursuer. Your actions in the dream parallel how you would respond to pressure and cope with fears, stress or various situations in your waking life. Consider the distance or gap between you and your pursuer. This indicates your closeness to the issue. If the pursuer is gaining on you, then it suggests that the problem is not going to go away.

To see an alley in you dream suggests that you have limited options.

To dream that you are walking through an alley represents a dead-end. You feel that you have missed out on some opportunity in life.

To see a stray animal in your dream suggests that you are feeling unwanted, lost, or out of touch with society.

Falling rain is also a metaphor for tears, crying and sadness.

To hear footsteps in your dream indicate that you are worrying over some issue or problem. You are feeling overwhelmed with panic and uneasiness. (from )

*** I hope to not offend anyone with the religion reference I used in this chapter. It is what I grew up with and is what my area does.**

Do you know the agony of living without dreams and being unwanted? ~Quote from _Naruto_ episode

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS ON CHAPTER 1:

CharmlessUnicorn, sakarami, CrookshanksisaNinja, BananaphoneBob, and A Bit Of Magic

I don't know what I would be without reviewers and followers :3

* * *

Nightmares plagued my sleep. I was standing in a dark alley alone, and the full moon cast an eerie glow. Shadows surrounded me and the sounds of footsteps were coming closer and echoed off the walls around me. I looked around, looking for the source to the noise. One shadowed person turned the corner and abruptly stopped when he saw me. He turned and shouted over his shoulder, "Hey! I found her!" My breath started picking up when I heard dozens of feet slapping against the concrete and coming closer. I turned and took off running, and the man who found me was close behind me. A stray dog hiding behind a dumpster snapped at my heels as I ran past and I almost tripped over him. He cost me a few precious moments and the men chasing me were even closer. I turned the corner, narrowly avoiding the lone homeless man sleeping under old newspaper. His eyes snapped open and before I could let out a breathless apology, he snatched my ankle. He stared at me with his strange glowing green eyes that made my heart skip a few beats. His face and body has several scars and open wounds that his raggedy clothes barely covered and his body looked so thin that if a gust of wind comes, it would probably blow him away. As I tried tugging my foot away, his nails dug into my flesh. As his grip tightened, I started to cry. Not only because of the pain, but also because of the footsteps that grew closer every second and my heart felt ready to burst. "Please, sir, let go of me. They are coming after me!"

"Yes, but who? Who do you think is coming after you?" He asked in a raspy voice, startling me with the question. "Don't let them catch you. And don't let them take me away, either, or this will happen," he said, gesturing to his body that looked like it would only see a few more days of sunlight. "Then come with me," I said, in all my dream-confused glory. "But we have to go now! They are going to catch us any second now!"

He let go of my ankle and settled back. "They have already caught me. What's done is done. I am only here to tell you to prevent it from happening. Now go! They are here." And with that, he faded into tiny flames and that slowly got extinguished. His voice sounded in my head with a single syllable. _Run. _I looked around, confused, as thunder rumbled in the distance. "There she is!" The man shouted. He turned the corner and I took off. The chase has started again, and I knew I couldn't keep it up for long. Lightning flashed in front of my, so close to where the hair on my neck stood on end with electricity. But I kept going.

I came to a dead end just as rain started pouring down, obscuring my vision. I pounded on the brick walls, shouting. It can't end like this. I have always wanted to die peacefully in my sleep, not a tortured death that these people would probably bring. My body slumped against the wall and I sobbed. I knew it was a dream, but it felt real. I felt emotions race like electricity through me, I could feel every icy raindrop hit my skin, and I could hear my loud heartbeat. It sounded like footsteps running and getting closer.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

This was it. This was the end.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

_Run. _The raspy voice said again. _I can't _I thought. Even my thoughts sounded pitiful. The footsteps turned the corner to where I was and stopped.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I slowly looked up to my pursuers, my heart still racing.

_Thud. Thud._

The rain flew in my face, obscuring my vision slightly, but not enough to what was in front of me. My eyes widened to where they probably looked like dinner pates. There were only two people in front of me.

_Thud._

Lightning cracked behind me, illuminating the figures angry faces that were full of savage killing intent and the knife in the man's hand. I drew in a shaky breath.

_Thud._

"Mom? Dad?"

I woke up with a scream lodged in my throat. _It was just a dream, jut a dream._ I chanted the phrase over and over until I almost believed it myself. I felt a little better and my heart had slowed, but the dream stayed in my head and refused to fade away. Sunday morning sunlight shone in my face from my open window and silence rang in my ears. The clock said it was 11, but I felt as though I haven't slept in a year. It was almost lunchtime, and Mom should be back around that time. I don't want to be here when Dad wakes up. He would have a vicious hangover and be ten times worse than he already is. I don't want to be here to hear the screams echoing through the house with every hit.

I got out of bed and the first thing I noticed was how strange my face felt. My skin felt tight and stretched out, and tender on my right cheekbone. I went to my bathroom and stared at my mirror, tears threatening to spill over. My face had gotten tender from hits, but not like this. A purple bruise was spread over my right cheekbone and my face was swollen and pasty. Bags were under my eyes and red circles around them made me look like I hadn't gotten enough sleep in a while and I had been crying a lot. Eyes that reflected years and years of sadness and hurt looked back at me and stared accusingly. They seemed to say, _"You did this. It is all your fault."_

I crumbled on the floor, crying for what seemed like forever, and not wanting to get up. Some time had passed before I sucked in a deep breath and gathered up all of the courage I could muster. With my tears still drying, I got into the shower and let my tears mix with the soothing water. I imagined the water washing away all of my fears and worries, making my life go back to the way it was before everything got screwed up. Before my whole life had turned upside down. It felt nice to believe that nothing was wrong, even if it was only for a few minutes.

After I dried off, I put on my nicest pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt. With one last disappointed look at my face, I headed downstairs to my mother's bathroom and rifled through her makeup drawer. I was going out today and I need to somehow cover these marks or people might be suspicious. I set out all of the products in front of me and pondered what to do first. Memories of when I was younger flashed into my head. I would always sit on little stool, watching my mother transform her already beautiful face into something more beautiful and maybe even feral, but she could never change the tired look in her eyes. Just like she had done so many years ago, I hurriedly tried to change my face and conceal my flaws. The end result was flawlessness. It scared me how easy it was to put on a mask and become something you were not.

I grabbed a couple of dollars that I saved up over the years from the small stash under my pillow, stuffed them in a small shoulder bag filled with my iPod, a small lunch, my phone, and a book to read, and then headed out the door.

The weather outside was not too hot as to where I would be sweating, but not too cold to where I would be shivering. It was pleasant. The wind blew through my hair and I closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly. It felt nice to get out of my house stuffed full of anger and lies.

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and started walking. A couple miles away from my house was a park where kids play and families have picnics and mothers stroll with their husbands. They laugh and have fun, oblivious to their worries, even if only for a little while. It is a big park where a quarter of the land is the kids' playground. It has a giant wooden fortress that has swings, slides, and seesaws in the middle. Kids race around and let out playful shouts. Two quarters are picnic tables and benches under a pavilion. The last quarter is a big open field with a few trees and a water fountain in the middle of a pond is off to the side.

When I got there, there were only a few families there. It is usually busy on Saturdays, but not on Sundays before around one o'clock because families are usually at church together and then go out for a family brunch. I settle in the grass and prop myself up against a tree near the pond. I put in my ear buds and turn my iPod on. "Savin' Me" by Nickelback poured into my ears and I closed my eyes as I leaned back against the tree.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

A hard, circular object crashed into my face and startled me out of my daze. _It hurt._ The bruises didn't help either. I held my head in my hands and leaned slightly forward in a defensive crouch, groaning softly. I heard shouts and felt hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" a deep, masculine voice asked me.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

I looked up and there was a boy. He seemed to be fifteen, my age. He had midnight colored hair with streaks of blue that lit up where the sun shown on them. His eyes were two endless pools of onyx that held so much concern and worry. His skin was as pale as the moon and flawless, perfect. He was perfect.

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

I nodded and let out a small "Ya."

He visibly relaxed, let out a sigh, and smiled at me. "Whew, that's good."

I heard other footsteps and a few moments later more faces were appeared. One was a boy with blonde hair that was spiked up and beautiful sea-blue eyes. He had amazing tan skin that seemed to glow and a pearly white smile. A girl was next to him who had pretty ghost-white eyes with a hint of lavender and a pale complexion to match. She had dark purple, almost black colored hair that stopped about mid-back. Another girl was beside her and she had cornflower blue eyes with platinum blonde hair that was in a ponytail. Next to her was a boy with a sleepy look on his face. He had brown hair that was in a ponytail on the top of his head and brown eyes to match. Then there was a boy with the same ghost white/lavender eyes as the girl, but he had long brown hair that was neatly combed and held together by a ribbon. The last person was a girl with two brown buns on the top of her head and brown eyes. All of their eyes held the same concern and worry that the boy's did.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I am so sorry! Are you okay? Crap it's all my fault!"

"You don't have a concussion, right?"

"Damn, that soccer ball really hit you."

"Shut up and be a little more worried. She could have brain damage for all we know."

"Are you sure you're okay?" The midnight-haired boy asked me. He was no longer holding my shoulders, but still crouched in front of me. And again I nodded and look at all the people and said, "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Damn Tenten. You didn't have to kick it that hard. It was just a simple game of pass, not lets-see-who-could-knock-off-someone's-head game," The blonde headed girl yelled at the girl with two buns on her head.

"I'm sorry! Geez. I didn't mean to kick it that hard, okay!" She turned to me and said, "I am really really sorry. I had no idea that it would hit you. And my name is Tenten." She gave me a wide smile and there was no way I could be mad at her. I smiled back and said, "I'm Sakura."

The boy with blue eyes and a golden tan introduced himself next. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm super glad you're not hurt! Would you like to hang out with us?"

The petite girl next to him said in a quiet voice, "My name is Hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you, Sakura."

The blonde girl who yelled at Tenten introduced herself as Ino and introduced the ponytail boy as Shikamaru. The boy with the same eyes as Hinata said his name was Neji and the boy crouching in front of me said his name was Sasuke. I smiled at each of them when they spoke and after they were done, Naruto spoke up, "So how about it?"

"How about what?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe kick the soccer ball around a little? We promise we won't hit you this time," He asked with humor in his eyes.

"Sure," I said. I had nothing better to do so why not? Sasuke stood up and held out his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me up with ease. I grabbed my bag and iPod and followed them to where their things were. A smile was on my face the whole time.

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

We were seated under a pavilion in the shade. Bags were piled onto the table and everyone was sitting on the bench, table, or standing. I was sitting on the bench with Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata around me. Sasuke was standing in front of me, leaning against a pillar. Neji was leaning against a pillar near Sasuke's and Shikamaru was half-sitting half-lying on the table.

"I haven't seen you before. Have you lived here long? Or did you just move here?" Ino asked me.

"I've lived here my whole life. My house is near here, just a few miles from this park." I told her, pointing in the direction of my house.

"Just because you haven't seen somebody before doesn't mean they don't live here, Ino. You don't know everybody." Tenten said jokingly with a smile on her face. Everybody let out a small laugh or a few chuckles, even me.

"Well excuse me! I'm just trying to make conversation here." Ino's face turned pink from embarrassment and glares were given to everybody.

"So where do you go to school?" Naruto asked me, ignoring the angry look on Ino's face.

"I am a sophomore at Summerbrook High School."

Naruto's eyes lit up with joy and reminded me of a never-ending blue sky. "We all are sophomores too! But we go to Konoha High School."

My eyebrows narrowed in thought and I said, "I didn't know there was another high school near here. Where is it?"

"Near this park, actually. It is new and opened up this year. It's by the river and we sometimes come here after school to hang out." Neji chimed in.

"We were going to come here next Saturday. You should come to," Sasuke said with a warm smile on his face.

"That would be nice. Sure." I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"We won't bring a soccer ball next time," Hinata said in a quiet voice.

That put a smile to everyone's face, even Ino who was still sulking in the corner. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off when my stomach growled very loudly. My face burned with embarrassment when the whole group turned to look at me, humor in their eyes.

"Lunch time!" Naruto shouted and went to the pile of bags. The rest of the group followed, digging around in their bags for food. I got out my bagged lunch sat back down at the table. On one bench was Sasuke, me, Ino, and Shikamaru. On the other side was Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten.

I took out a PB&J sandwich, and apple, and water. I didn't even take my first bite of the sandwich when my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and saw that the caller ID was my mom. Multiple emotions swept over me. Fear because she was probably mad at me and angry because I left without telling her. Confusion because she never cared if I left the house as long as I was back before she left for work. Anger because I found friends and she was ruining my tiny moment of happiness. Happiness because she realized I wasn't there and was hopefully worried about me.

"Sorry," I said as I stepped out from the table and walked far enough from the table so they can't hear me. "Hello?" I asked as I opened my phone and put it to my ear.

"Sakura, where is your father?"

"Um, say again?" I asked, confused.

"Your father. The man who helped raise you. My husband. Do you know where he is?"

"I would assume he is at home."

"He's not. And neither is his car. I came home and found alcohol bottles strewn around and more broken furniture. The front door was wide open when I came home and both your father and his car are gone. And then I find you gone too. So I assumed that you were with him. I tried calling him but he left his phone at home, so I called you. But it seems you are not with him and I think he might be out drinking and driving."

My eyes widened. What if police catch him and send him to jail? Commercials of police pulling over cars and when the window is rolled down, gallons of alcohol come pouring out flashed through my mind. But if he is drunk, he is abusive. Holy crap, what if he abuses a police officer?

"What should I do?" I asked, panic seeping into my voice.

"Where are you right now? I am going to pick you up and we will search around town for him."

"I'm at the park that's a few miles from our house. I will meet you by the road."

"Okay." And she hung up, without even a good-bye.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short but like I said I was really busy. CHECK OUT MY PROFILE OCCASIONALLY BECAUSE I PUT UP DATES FOR WHEN THE CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATE. Or not if you don't care. Review and I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.**

**Holy crap. Just watched road to ninja. Dah feels bruh. Dah feeeeels. And I apologize for the extremely short chapter. Just thought I would update since I haven't in a few months… But summer is 1 week away! I will hopefully be writing more instead of studying for finals. AND SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS RUSHED AND SHORT. DON'T HATE ME. PLEASE.**

* * *

I ignored the feeling of hurt in my heart and turned back to the table, only to see all eyes on me.

"Sorry, but I have to go." I told them, seeing the disappointment in my new friends' eyes.

"Did something happen?" Ino asked as I was gathering my bags.

"Just a minor family issue," I said, putting on a fake smile. I hated lying, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Aww, but we just started eating," Naruto pouted. "I haven't even finished my ramen!" He help up a thermos of steaming noodles and game me sad puppy dog eyes that begged me to stay. "Please don't leave yet."

Ino slapped the back of his head and stated, "She just said it was a family issue. Of course she has to go."

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled under his breath with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey! Say that to my face, I dare you!" Naruto shouted, eyes narrowed at Sasuke and hands clenched into fists.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort back, but a small voice interrupted him. "I packed extra cookies for everyone. Would you like one before you leave, Sakura?" I turned and saw Hinata holding out a big chocolate chip cookie for me.

I blinked in surprise. A genuine smile came over my face and I accepted the cookie. "Thank you," I said and bit into the cookie. It was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. The chocolate melted in my mouth like butter and the dough was soft and chewy. _This is what happiness and love must taste like,_ I thought. "This is absolutely delicious," I told Hinata, through another bite of cookie.

"I want one!" Naruto shouted, scooting closer to Hinata. I watched as she blushed a pretty pink and timidly handed him one. He took a bite and his eyes opened wide in surprise. "Holy crap! These are great! You are a really good cook, Hinata," Naruto praised her and her face went from pink to bright red. "Huh? Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked, pulling even closer to her, and put his hand on her forehead feeling for a fever. She blushed a ruby red and hid her face behind her hands. Naruto's eyes radiated concern as he asked, "Are you alright? Does your stomach hurt? You feel really warm."

Neji got in between the two and silenced Naruto by slapping the back of his head and saying, "She is fine. You are to close to her you idiot. Give her some air to breathe."

Before Naruto could yell an insult back, Sasuke stood and said. "Sakura, have to go. I will walk you to your mom's car."

Oops. I had completely forgotten. "Sure," I said to Sasuke, and I turned to the rest of the group and said, "Goodbye everyone. It was nice to meet all of you. Everyone called out a goodbye as I gathered my things and set out to the parking lot where my mother would be waiting. Tenten called out, "Remember to come next Sunday!"

"Are you going to come Sunday?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded and replied, "If I can, I will. I'm glad I met you guys."

He chuckled. "You are brave to come see a group as crazy as we are again."

"Crazy is good. It's different." I told him. "But I was wondering, are Neji and Hinata going out? He was really defensive when Naruto was close to her."

"No, of course not. They are cousins. That is why he is protective. He likes Tenten, but won't admit it and Hinata has always liked Naruto, but he is to dense to notice anything other than ramen."

I cracked a smile at that. "They would look cute together." They both looked innocent. They were all so innocent. They never had to face the monstrosities of the world. They never trembled in fear as their father walked toward them, or their only meal for a day was a Poptart. An innocence I wished wasn't taken from me. "What about Shikamaru and Ino?" I asked.

"They are going out. It may not seem like it, but they both really like each other."

"And what about you?"

There was silence.

And then, "I don't have anybody. I guess I am just waiting for the right girl to come around."

"Oh, well I'm sure you will find her."

"Thanks."

More awkward silence.

I was almost relieved when we got to the parking lot.

Almost.

"Which car is your mom's?" Sasuke asked as we scanned the cars.

"Umm… that one," I said, pointing to a small red Volkswagen Buggy. As we were making our way over there, I said, "It was nice to meet you all. I will try to be here next week," and smiled at him.

He gave me a small smile and said, "We all enjoyed meeting you, too. Please come back next week. It will be more fun if you're there."

I swear my heart skipped a beat. I felt a small blush rising to my cheeks and I scratched the back of me head absentmindedly.

"Okay. I will."

We had reached the car and I could see my mother's curious eyes gazing from Sasuke to me and back to Sasuke again. I gave him another smile and said, "Bye."

"Bye, Sakura."

I ignored my shaking hands and opened the car door and sat inside. It was cold. She turned her icy stare to me and asked, "Who was that?"

"His name is Sasuke. I just met him today."

She didn't ask anything else. Probably because she doesn't care.

She just smoothly drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. I was looking back at Sasuke the whole time, wishing I were with him instead. He was standing there, amidst the small crowd of people, looking out of place as he watched our car. I swallowed my sadness and tore my eyes away from him.

"We are going to the police station first, but on our way keep your eyes open," my mother commanded.

The world outside was a blur. I couldn't focus. My mind was thinking about my father, and wondering if he was okay. Hast mistakes did not matter now; they were forgiven. I only wish that he is safe and unharmed.

The police building loomed in the distance, creeping closer with every passing mile. My heart beat faster and I felt sick. We parked in the parking lot and headed into the main building. A receptionist looked at us with tired eyes and asked, "Welcome to the police station. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you happened to see this man? Or perhaps did someone bring him in?" Mom pulled out a picture from her purse and showed the lady.

The lady scrutinized the photo with her tired eyes and then said, "I believe he was brought in last night, but he was later take to the hospital. He had a DUI and got into a wreck. I can give you the hospital address, if you want."

I didn't hear the rest. My blood had chilled and was roaring in my ears.

"Do you know if he is alright?" My voice sounded small and insignificant.

Her eyes turned to me and were now sad and tired. "I don't know how he is doing now, but last night he was in pretty bad shape. It would be a miracle if he survived."

My mother took the piece of paper with the hospital address and said, "Thank you for all of your help." She steered me out of there and back into the car. We sat there, her trying to hold back tears and me to numb to feel anything.

Then she started the car and pulled out onto the road. No consoling words, no comforting hug. Nothing. I guess by now I should be used to the cold.

We arrived at the hospital in no time. Everything was still a blur. The entrance, the hallways, the receptionist, and finally, my father's room. He looked pale and thin against the sheets. Like he was about to break. I was afraid to touch him, to even hold his hand. He was hooked up to many wires and tubes, an oxygen mask covered half of his face, and the heart monitor was beeping away on the corner.

My mom rushed to my father's side, blocking him from my view. She knelt by my dad and took his hand. Tears sprang to her eyes. She looked devastated. Broken. Shattered.

And there I stood, across from the heart monitor, out of place. Heartbroken. Concerned.


End file.
